


The Future is So Far Away

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Written for the Dreamwidth 666 word challenge March 2018. Janet, Dash and Simon in the aftermath of a fight with their worst nightmare.





	The Future is So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> its been so long since i wrote some future fic in which Marshall is conspicuously absent hahaha

“You did the right thing.” The postman tells her.  
“You didn’t have a choice.” The milkman echoes, putting a hand on her shoulder in a way that’s familiar and comforting.  
“He was out of control.” Dash X says, sounding every bit as worried as she was about the events that had just transpired.  
“You did the right thing.” Simon tells her.

Janet turned her palm up to look at the amulet Marshall was now being housed in. Or she would have, if it was an amulet. In her desperation to get him sealed away from everyone before he hurt anyone else, she had sealed him into the only jewellery she had on her. A Polly Pocket ring that she had been given as a gift by a relative who simply didn’t understand that she was closer to womanhood than childhood.

The gash on Dash’s face has mostly scabbed up by now, and he’ll be fine by the end of the night, such was the perks of being an alien. Simon is still favouring his jarred wrist, but at least he got out mostly unscathed. Janet could not say the same for the sundress she’d been wearing. Looking down she suddenly became aware of not only the amount of blood she’d lost, but also that her dress was all but ruined.

Dash, seemingly realizing the state she was in, offered his almost equally ruined jacket to her. That was kind of him, she thought, tugging her arms into the holes. It was too small by a large margin but that was okay. It really was. She was glad to have retained a little dignity.

“What do we do now?” She asked the two men. Both of them looked back at her. “I know you aren’t meant to meddle but please, we could really use a hand here.” She said, fully prepared to beg if she had to. They looked at each other. The postman reached into his bag and after a moment produced a letter and gave it to Simon, who took it, confused.  
“Could you kids deliver this to Mr Radford for me?” He asked, casually. Too casually. Of course Radford would have something to do with this. Or at the very least, he could help them.

Admittedly, Janet does not trust Mr Radford. She doesn’t really trust anyone in Eerie but especially adults who (directly or not) tried to get her boyfriend killed. If he was still her boyfriend after this. Given that she just put him into a Polly Pocket ring…She might not want to be with her either.

With their jobs completed for the day, and no longer of any help to them, The Milk Man and The Postman both returned to their vans.  
“Wait!” She said, suddenly, running forward, clutching the ring to her chest. “Wait, please wait!” They turned to look at her.  
“Does he forgive me?” She asked, looking between them before settling on the Milk Man. “Do you forgive me?” The Milk Man put a gentle hand on Janet’s shoulder.  
“Of course he does. He already has.”  
“Do you promise?”  
“On my word as a Nightingale. That doesn’t mean anything to you yet, but it will, very soon.”

He turned around, and climbed up onto his truck. Without meaning too, Janet wonders why she wasn’t with him, future Marshall. What happened to separate them. She can’t dwell on it. Well, she could. But she shouldn’t. She’s got things to do, and a Marshall to rescue. She turned back to Dash and Simon. Dash is reading Mr Radfords mail while Simon fruitlessly tried to brush the dirt out of his hair.

Alright, so they weren’t exactly the A-Team and as it was, their Fearless Leader was…Indisposed; but they were all Eerie had standing between them and a firey, firey doom as Marshall single handedly rose Hell. And now they were all that was standing between Marshall and a life trapped in plastic hell.

They weren’t much, but they’d have to do.


End file.
